The Golden Age
by erynion
Summary: Camelot no cabe en sí de gozo con sus recién estrenados reyes, Arturo y Guinevere. Todo parece alegre, tranquilo y en paz. Pero en tiempos de paz, la semilla de la guerra encuentra terreno fértil bajo el que crecer y expander sus oscuras ramas de destrucción. [Ambientada al final de la temporada 4]
1. Chapter 1

**Ambientación: **Esta historia se sitúa después de la cuarta temporada de Merlín: Arturo y Gwen son los nuevos y jóvenes reyes de Camelot, mientras que Morgana y Aithusa vagan por los bosques solas y sin hogar.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Merlin y sus personajes pertenecen a la leyenda y a la BBC; mis "dominios" solo comprenden esta historia y los personajes de creación propia que aparezcan en ella. Aunque no me importaría poseer algo de magia...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**SILENCIO**

Un grupo de hombres de Camelot encabezado por el rey Arturo y con la compañía de su sirviente salió a caballo de Camelot tan pronto el sol se alzó en el cielo.

Habían recibido un aviso de problemas en una aldea cercana, y como pertenecía al reino de Camelot, era competencia de Arturo resolver el posible conflicto. Este, tras estudiar el plan y comentarlo con Merlín, había reunido a un grupo de sus mejores hombres y les había ordenado estar dispuestos al alba. Durante su ausencia, la reina quedaba al mando de Camelot, secundada por Gaius, el galeno y tutor de Merlín; aunque no hacía mucho tiempo de la Boda Real, Gwen iba, poco a poco, acostumbrándose a su nuevo rol de reina y todo lo que este implicaba (aunque no siempre fuese facil).

El grupo no tardó mucho en llegar a la aldea, apenas una hora a caballo desde que salieron de Camelot. Pese a que era una hora en la que la gente ya estaba despierta y trabajando, en esa aldea se respiraba tranquilidad, demasiada tranquilidad. Y lo que era más extraño: no había ni una sola persona o animal por los caminos. Todo estaba vacío; solo había silencio.

Todos los hombres, incluído Merlín, desmontaron cuando vieron hacerlo al rey, y todos ataron sus caballos a una valla de madera cercana cuando vieron que el rey hacía lo mismo con su montura. Obedecían en silencio y moviéndose a pasos sigilosos sobre los caminos embarrados, fruto de la lluvia de los días anteriores. Bajo las silenciosas y discretas órdenes de Arturo, los caballeros dieron una vuelta de reconocimiento alrededor de la aldea, tratando de encontrar ya no a los supuestos alborotadores sobre los que habían sido avisados, sino un a un simple y minúsculo atisbo de vida humana.

- ¡Sire!

Arturo se giró ante la llamada de atención de su criado. Aunque tardó en enfocarlo, lo localizó unos metros a su derecha, fuera del camino, acuclillado sobre la fría y húmeda hierba.

El rey envainó su espada y se acercó a Merlín, mientras los demás mantuvieron sus posiciones sin dejar de mirar la escena con ojos curiosos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Merlín?

Merlín levantó la vista a Arturo mientras este veía lo que había suscitado la atención de su criado.

Sangre.

- Todavía está caliente - dijo Merlín, respondiendo a la pregunta no-pronunciada de su rey, mientras se frotaba dos dedos de una mano, manchados de la sangre del suelo, y se los llevaba a la nariz - Y es humana, no hay duda.

Arturo miró con gesto serio y giró la cabeza a sus caballeros.

- Volvamos a los caballos y sigamos el rastro de sangre - dio media vuelta y avanzó unos pasos en el camino antes de volver a detenerse - Que dos de vosotros estén preparados por si tienen que regresar a por refuerzos.

El joven rey retomó su camino de regreso hacia donde estaban los caballos, con Merlín a su derecha, ligeramente rezagado, y los caballeros unos cuantos pasos más atrás. Ninguno habló durante el camino de vuelta, ni siquiera cuando hubieron montado de nuevo ni cuando se volvieron a internar en los bosques tratando de seguir el rastro de quien había dejado ese charco. Estaban demasiado comprometidos con la misión, alerta ante la sensación de un peligro inminente, de que en cualquier momento podían sorprenderles asaltantes desde detrás de los árboles; los bosques eran tan frondosos que no les resultaría difícil, menos aún conociéndolos.

Afortunadamente para ellos, estaba tan tranquilo como la aldea.

Pese a que el rey ordenó dar una vuelta de reconocimiento por allí, no había nada extraño que despertase su atención y pronto no les quedó otro remedio que desistir y emprender el camino a casa. Arturo tenía un regusto amargo en la boca, y definitivamente no iba a dejar de lado todo aquello, era demasiado raro, pero... ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Se sentía confuso, desorientado. Perdido.

En ese momento, reparó en la figura que cabalgaba a su derecha y le sorprendió verle mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Qué estás mirando?

Su tono de voz denotó impaciencia, y algo más de la sequedad a la que tenía acostumbrado a Merlín. Al momento se arrepintió de ello, pero Merlín no le dio tiempo a enmendar su error.

- Es solo que... Aquí sucede algo extraño. Lo presiento.

Arturo alzó una ceja con mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

- ¿Lo presientes? ¿Acaso eres un mago o algo así? - el monarca se rió hasta que le dolieron los riñones al ver el gesto con el que respondió su criado - Tranquilo, Merlín. Según tengo entendido, los magos gozan de gran inteligencia. Estás a salvo.

Sonrió de forma perversa, con un brillo de rebeldía en los ojos. Merlín miró al rey y volvió la vista al frente, y justo cuando Arturo creía que el silencio se había extendido en el grupo, el primero respondió:

- Entonces vos, Arturo, estáis tan a salvo como yo.

Siguieron el resto del camino en riguroso silencio, mientras Arturo pensaba en mil y una formas para castigar la rebeldía de su criado. Primero, ordenaría a Merlín que limpiase sus botas; después, le puliría la armadura y, por último, le llevaría una cena compuesta de alimentos que fuesen difíciles de encontrar en Camelot y sus alrededores. ¡Hasta él mismo se maravillaba de su astucia!

Al llegar al pueblo, sin embargo, el rey se detuvo y alzó un brazo para que sus hombres se detuviesen. Algo había cambiado.

En medio del camino principal, sobre el suelo, se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer.

Arturo descabalgó con gran agilidad, seguido por Merlín, mientras que los caballeros se quedaron sobre sus monturas, a la espera (aunque con la mano cerca de la empuñadura de la espada, por si acaso), siguiendo las órdenes de su rey. Aunque el rey fue el primero en llegar a la mujer, fue Merlín quien se agachó junto a ella para examinarla. Pese a que la posición no dejaba ver bien el cuerpo, la muchacha presentaba una fea herida sangrante en la frente, tenía un brazo doblado en una posición extraña y laceraciones y arañazos cubrían la parte de su cuerpo que quedaba visible.

Tras observar con lástima a la pobre mujer, que no debía tener más que uno o dos años más que el propio Merlín, este la cogió de la muñeca con dos dedos, tratando de encontrar el pulso.

Por fin, Merlín giró su cabeza hacia Arturo, que aguardaba expectante, sin soltar todavía la mano de la mujer.

- Está viva - su voz también denotaba cierto alivio - Aunque necesita atención y cuidados urgentemente. Tiene un brazo roto y una herida muy fea en la cabeza, además de contusiones y arañazos.

Arturo asintió con determinación.

- No hay tiempo que perder.

Regresó a su montura y volvió a subir a la silla mientras esperaba a que Merlín cargase a la misteriosa mujer sobre su caballo. Este se subió detrás y aseguró su peso inerte entre sus brazos, cada uno a un lado de su cuerpo, sujetando las riendas. Cuando Merlín estuvo listo, hizo una seña afirmativa a Arturo y este dio la orden de ponerse en marcha.

Regresaban a casa.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **Teniendo tantas otras historias a medio empezar, meterme con otra tan pronto es como lanzarme de lleno al abismo. Pero yo tampoco creo en escenarios insuperables, así que aquí me tenéis. Esta fic surge en una hora de nervios e insomnio; esto no impide que haya algún que otro error, pues he tardado cosa de hora y media en escribirlo y no lo he revisado después. No me convence demasiado, pero antes de tocar nada esperaré a leer opiniones. ¡No seáis tímidos!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**AGRIMONIA, ADORMIDERA Y EUCALIPTO**

El camino de regreso se les hizo demasiado lento. Pese a que, debido a la misteriosa joven y a la gravedad de sus heridas, no debían descuidar el ritmo de sus caballos, tuvieron que sortear todo tipo de obstáculos. Desde animales y criaturas del bosque a troncos obstaculizando su paso o a caminos embarrados; todo parecía ser una barrera más, un desafío.

Pero lo consiguieron.

Desde detrás, Merlín comprobó, por la postura corporal de su rey, la relajación que invadió a Arturo cuando reconoció, a lo lejos, las figuras inconfundibles de Gwen, Gaius y un numeroso grupo de soldados esperándoles en el patio central del castillo. Sin embargo, Merlín no se permitió sonreír; desde que habían rescatado a la mujer, notaba que su respiración se había hecho más irregular, y aunque había intentado hacer, sin articular sonido, algún hechizo de curación para mejorar su condición, estos nunca habían sido el punto de fuerte de Merlín y no habían surtido efecto.

"_Gaius podrá. Él lo hará_", pensó el joven mago; siempre había tenido una fe ciega en su mentor.

Tan pronto los caballos se detuvieron, Gwen y Gaius acudieron junto a Arturo y Merlín respectivamente. Este no prestó atención al primero mientras desmontaba y bajaba el peso inerte de la misteriosa joven después, ni tampoco mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos con cuidado de no causarla más daño que el que ya tenía.

- La hemos encontrado en el pueblo, necesita asistencia – dijo Merlín a Gaius.

Merlín permaneció tenso pero en silencio mientras notaba el rostro de Gaius examinándola; la tensión de su cuerpo aumentaba conforme lo hacía la seriedad en el rostro de su mentor.

- ¿Podrás ayudarla, Gaius?

Merlín se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Arturo junto a él; no se había dado cuenta de que los jóvenes reyes habían acudido junto a ellos, pero descubrió, cuando levantó la cabeza, que no habían sido los únicos: unos cuantos caballeros, tanto del grupo que les había acompañado como de los que se había quedado en el castillo, habían formado un círculo alrededor de ellos.

Gaius levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos, llenos de sabiduría, en el rey.

- Haré lo que pueda, sire, pero el tiempo corre en nuestra contra.

- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

Las miradas de Merlín y Arturo se cruzaron. Este último, hizo un gesto afirmativo, leve, sutil y firme con la cabeza, y Merlín lo interpretó como una señal de que debía salir de allí cuando antes. El criado dejó atrás a los reyes y a los caballeros, y oyendo a Gaius a sus espaldas, se apresuró a subir hasta los aposentos que compartía con él para poder atender más ampliamente a la joven de la aldea.

Merlín, aún joven, llego incansable a la enfermería y, nada más entrar, depositó a la muchacha en la cama que había junto a una de las mesas donde descansaban los ungüentos y pociones curativas más comunes. Gaius todavía estaba subiendo escaleras, aunque, a juzgar por el ruido de respiraciones jadeantes que resonaba por los pasillos, debía de estar cerca; aún así, Merlín aprovechó para rebuscar algunas hierbas e ir en busca de un mortero que pudiesen utilizar.

Cuando hubo encontrado uno del tamaño y el material adecuados y se hubo girado en dirección a la inconsciente muchacha, se encontró a Gaius agachado junto a ella, con una mano sobre su frente y los ojos cerrados, con el ceño fruncido en señal de concentración.

Merlín permaneció en silencio hasta que Gaius retiró la mano, pero después no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

- ¿Y bien?

Gaius giró la cabeza lentamente y le miró con gesto grave.

- Ha sufrido una fuerte conmoción, pero tengo que ver sus otras heridas antes de tratarla. Por favor, Merlín, comprueba que no viene nadie y cierra la puerta.

Merlín corrió hasta la puerta, se asomó al pasillo, miró primero a un lado y luego a otro, y a continuación cerró la puerta y se detuvo allí, con la espalda apoyada en ella. Sabía lo que Gaius había querido decir con eso.

"_Magia_".

A Merlín le encantaba la magia, le encantaban todas las posibilidades que abría, las limitaciones que su uso hacía que dejasen de existir. Le encantaba la magia. Y, sin embargo, al igual que tenía que restringir, controlar y vigilar su uso en Camelot, tampoco era capaz, pese a ser conocido e idolatrado por muchos magos, hechiceros y miembros de la Antigua Religión, de usar de forma efectiva un hechizo sanador común.

Gaius no era tan mundialmente famoso, no tenía esas "habilidades inusuales y altamente excepcionales", pero Gaius era capaz de hacer no solo un hechizo sanador sencillo, sino verdaderas maravillas en el campo.

"_Al menos los ungüentos y las pociones y brebajes no se me dan mal_".

- Merlín – llamó Gaius.

Merlín acudió con rapidez y, cruzando la habitación con cuatro zancadas, se encontró pronto a uno de los lados del cabecero de la cama donde habían depositado a la extraña.

- Busca hojas de agrimonia y pétalos de adormidera y machácalos en el mortero con el zumo de medio limón.

- Enseguida.

Merlín dedicó la siguiente media hora a buscar, entre los minúsculos y apretados botecitos de las estanterías, aquellos dos con las hojas de las plantas que buscaba. Pese a que tuvo que hacer uso de todos sus conocimientos sobre la forma y el tamaño de las flores de dichas plantas para dar con ellas (había muchas de color amarillos y morado, respectivamente), al final las encontró y, sin perder tiempo, vertió la cantidad correspondiente de hojas y pétalos de las plantas en el mortero que, un rato antes, había seleccionado. El limón fue más fácil de encontrar, y tan pronto hubo vertido la cantidad de zumo correspondiente en el mortero, comenzó a mezclar este con las hojas y pétalos que había añadido antes y los machacó y revolvió hasta que, media hora después, todo se convirtió en una masa uniforme con un fuerte olor a cítrico.

Cuando Merlín llegó con Gaius y la muchacha, se sorprendió al ver que esta estaba prácticamente desnuda, a excepción de la fina túnica de lino descolorido que hacía las veces de ropa interior. Sin embargo, más llamativas resultaban sus heridas, repartidas por todo el cuerpo: desde moratones hasta arañazos, pasando por marcas de quemaduras y de otras heridas cuyo origen Merlín no supo situar.

Gaius alzó una mano, pidiendo el mortero, y Merlín se lo tendió, todavía algo sorprendido.

- ¿Gaius, q-qué…?

- No lo sé – le interrumpió el galeno – Esperemos que ella nos lo pueda contar, si despierta.

- "¿Si despierta?" – repitió Merlín.

Gaius no respondió. En su lugar, el anciano centró toda su atención en untar con la mezcla del interior del mortero todas y cada una de las heridas recientes de la joven, desde las que tenían mala pinta hasta las que estaban prácticamente curadas. Fue un proceso largo, que requirió de la concentración y de la paciencia de Gaius durante las siguientes dos horas, pero, cuando este terminó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se permitió sonreír al admirar su trabajo.

Merlín lo imitó y él también sonrió. La joven, aunque inconsciente, parecía más relajada y en paz que unas horas antes; además, aunque tuviese medio cuerpo cubierto con el ungüento que Merlín había hecho, el resto de piel que no estaba cubierto por este parecía haber recubierto parte de su color normal.

Pero no había tiempo que perder.

Gaius carraspeó y se acomodó mejor en el taburete que había situado junto a la cama de la joven, y sobre el que se había sentado para atenderla, antes de poner, por segunda vez, su mano sobre la frente de la muchacha, en el lado donde tenía la fea herida. Antes de cerrar los ojos para concentrarse, miró a Merlín.

- Quema unas ramas de eucalipto.

Mientras Merlín se daba media vuelta en busca de las ramitas de eucalipto que recordaba haber cogido del bosque hacía apenas dos días, pudo escuchar a Gaius murmurar a sus espaldas:

- Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare.

Merlín giró la cabeza y miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, vigilando que no les hubiese oído nadie. Unos segundos después, suspiró aliviado y volvió a centrar su atención en las ramitas de eucalipto hasta que las encontró unos minutos después.

- Bryne

Tan pronto la parte superior de las ramas de eucalipto se prendió, Merlín sopló para desvanecer la llama, de forma que el eucalipto permaneció quemándose poco a poco y emitiendo conforme lo hacía un agradable olor.

Merlín se acercó nuevamente a Gaius y este le arrebató el eucalipto de las manos y comenzó a pasarlo por delante y alrededor del rostro de la joven inconsciente.

Cuando las ramas de eucalipto se hubieron quemado por completo hasta casi consumirse completamente, Gaius se las tendió de nuevo a Merlín y, mientras este las desechaba, volvió a poner una mano sobre la frente de la joven.

**- **Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare!Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!

Merlín fue testigo de como Gaius parecía estar a punto de caerse sobre la joven, pero este consiguió apoyar las manos a tiempo en el borde de la cama de esta para evitar el incidente.

- ¡Gaius!

Este no respondió, lo que alarmó más a su aprendiz. En su lugar, el anciano parpadeó con fuerza y permaneció con los ojos cerrados, con gesto de visible agotamiento.

Merlín corrió a su lado y se agachó junto a él, examinándole con ansiedad.

- Gaius, ¿qué sucede?

El anciano respiró hondo.

- Los hechizos sanadores drenan mucha energía… y un anciano ya no tiene la misma fuerza que alguien joven.

Merlín tragó saliva y se chupó los labios, nervioso.

- Yo te ayudo – Merlín se levantó y agarró, con delicadeza pero con firmeza, a Gaius por debajo de los hombros – Vamos, levanta.

Lentamente, Gaius se incorporó; aunque se tambaleó varias veces, Merlín le impidió caerse. Despacio, recorrieron el camino, con pequeños pasos (aunque seguros), hasta el lugar donde estaba situada la cama donde dormía Gaius, y Merlín le ayudó, pacientemente, hasta que este se hubo recostado.

Una vez seguro y tranquilo de que su mentor estaba a salvo, volvió a la cama donde estaba la mujer de la aldea y se sentó en el taburete que Gaius había dejado libre.

Observó a la mujer durante minutos, sin observar cambios, y, cuando llegó la noche, decidió que él también merecía un descanso; Arturo le había dado "libre" aquel día, pero tenía seguro que no sería tan benevolente al día siguiente… algo que él mismo le había asegurado cuando, por la tarde, se había pasado por la enfermería para ver si la joven misteriosa había hecho algún progreso.

Conteniendo un bostezo, Merlín se incorporó y se alejó unos pasos en dirección a las escaleras al final de las cuales se encontraba la puerta de su habitación, pero no había dado más de cuatro pasos cuando regresó con la muchacha y la colocó los brazos sobre la manta que, antes, la había echado por encima para cubrir su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Mientras sostenía con delicadeza su brazo izquierdo, al moverlo levemente de posición, vio algo negro sobre la piel de la mujer, a la altura de la muñeca, en la parte posterior, hacia el lado izquierdo. Merlín giró lentamente la mano de la mujer hasta que lo vio.

Un trisquel.

Por un momento, el brazo de la muchacha resbaló entre sus manos, pero Merlín pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para poder volver a tomarlo entre estas torpemente y colocarlo, junto al otro brazo, por encima de la sábana, descansando sobre su barriga.

Entonces, Merlín se alejó unos pasos y se quedó mirando a la joven con gesto grave.

"_Druida_".

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **Edité el capítulo anterior y corregí algunas faltas ortográficas; probablemente, si encuentro tiempo, acabaré haciendo lo mismo con este (aunque, a diferencia del anterior, este lo revisé a conciencia durante y después de escribirlo, pero siempre se puede escapar algún fallo). Gracias por vuestras reviews, y espero que este capítulo os guste tanto o más que el anterior. Y por favor, no dudéis en seguir mostrando vuestra opinión :)Aprovecho también para decir que, a partir del próximo lunes, no tendré mucho tiempo disponible para actualizar mis historias: empiezo la universidad, y este maravilloso y bonito mundo se transformará en un mundo gris y perverso, por no mencionar que olvidaré el significado de las palabras "tiempo libre". Pero las fics no estarán abandonadas, e intentaré tener todas actualizadas para Navidad (que lo consiga es otra cosa XD). Excluir de aquí _La última frontera_, pues, desgraciadamente, la imaginación y la creatividad están jugando en mi contra y probablemente la acabe borrando para editarla y volverla a publicar, renovada y mejorada, más adelante.  
Eso ha sido todo. Perdón por el comentario tan largo y espero que os guste el capítulo :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**EL DESAYUNO DE LOS CAMPEONES**

El sol apenas comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte cuando Merlín, como cada mañana, se despertó. Era parte de su rutina: abrir los ojos, mirar al techo, bostezar, parpadear un par de veces, estirar los brazos, volver a bostezar, incorporarse y maldecir sin voz el horario que sus ocupaciones como criado del rey le imponían, antes de abandonar sus humildes aposentos y la enfermería donde estos se encontraban.

Con un rápido vistazo a la cama donde descansaba la druida, comprobó que esta seguía inconsciente. Suspiró, aunque no sin sentir cierta preocupación. Los druidas eran criaturas tan poderosas como pacíficas. En tiempos de Uther, un leve atisbo de algo mágico habría provocado un destino mucho peor que el que había sufrido aquella joven. Pero Uther ya no era rey, sino Arturo. Eran tiempos distintos. Era un rey distinto. Y, si de algo estaba seguro el joven mago, era que Arturo habría tenido más reparos para castigar a una criatura así a los que había tenido su padre.

"Entonces cuéntale a Arturo tu secreto", le dijo una vocecilla maliciosa en su cabeza, que rápidamente ignoró. Aquello no era lo apropiado en esos momentos. Antes había que averiguar quién, dentro de Camelot, y a espaldas de sus reyes, había amenazado la vida ya no solo de una druida sino de toda una aldea.

Merlín se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano agarrándole firmemente por el hombro. Se giró y abrió la palma de la mano, interponiéndola instintivamente entre su cuerpo y el de…

- ¡Gaius! – exclamó cuando, al girarse, reconoció el rostro del anciano.

Este le contestó con un gesto serio, indicándole que guardara silencio al ponerse un dedo sobre los labios con impaciencia.

Merlín miró de reojo a la joven que descansaba, impasible, sobre la cama, antes de volver la vista a su mentor.

- Lo siento – susurró – Es solo que… me has asustado.

- Y tú a mí.

Gaius bajó la vista a la mano que Merlín seguía interponiendo entre ambos, como listo para un ataque. Este pronto se dio cuenta y bajó la mano con torpeza y rapidez.

- Merlín, tienes que tener cuidado, ya son muchos años aquí y si alguien se…

- Gracias, Gaius – interrumpió Merlín, forzando una sonrisa.

Este guardó silencio, captando el mensaje no pronunciado de su ahijado, y se dirigió sin decir más a preparar los desayunos de ambos. Por su parte, Merlín tomo su asiento habitual en la mesa de madera que se encontraba en mitad de la sala, y guardó silencio hasta que vio aparecer a Gaius con dos cuencos rebosantes de leche de vaca recién ordeñada. No tardó en lanzarse a su cuenco, y apenas le dio tiempo a Gaius de sacar un par de bollos caseros para acompañar la leche.

- Qué hambriento.

- Mucho.

Tenía la boca llena de bollo y leche, y unas cuantas gotas se escaparon de su boca al hablar hasta aterrizar en la cara de Gaius. El joven mago tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse (y, por consiguiente, ahogarse) cuando vio el gesto que puso Gaius después del "incidente"… o por lo menos lo intentó. Su risa, de hecho, se hizo más evidente, cuando vio que el gesto de Gaius se agravaba más conforme su risa aumentaba, aunque eso no le impidió apreciar un cierto temblor en los labios de Gaius.

"Seguro que también se quiere reír, pero se está conteniendo. El muy…".

La risa de Merlín pronto se vio interrumpida por un fuerte ataque de tos. El bollo que estaba masticando, fruto de la risa, se le había ido por el conducto equivocado, y su cuerpo había reaccionado como debía en ocasiones como aquella.

- ¡Merlín! – exclamó Gaius

Merlín le miró antes de bajar la vista a la mesa y llevar rápidamente sus manos al cuenco con leche. Apresuradamente, y tratando de contener la tos el tiempo justo para beber, se llevó el recipiente a los labios y tomó pequeños sorbos con cuidado hasta que hubo pasado el susto.

Merlín apoyó el cuenco en la mesa y dirigió una última mirada al bollo que no se había terminado de comer.

- Todo tuyo, Gaius. Ya he tenido bastante por hoy.

Hizo gesto de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero a mitad de camino paró. Gaius también se dio cuenta, pues se levantó y recortó la distancia con el joven mago.

- Merlín, ¿qué…?

La pregunta de Gaius no llegó a formularse. Tan pronto como supo qué miraba Merlín, el anciano procedió, sin darse cuenta, a imitarle.

La druida había despertado.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **¡He vuelto! Pero no os hagáis ilusiones: mis predicciones se cumplieron y tengo un bonito montón de trabajos, libros y apuntes pendientes. Una verdadera delicia. Por suerte, he podido terminar el capítulo a tiempo para dejarlo subido hoy, quien sabe hasta cuando habríais tenido que esperar si no. Perdonad cualquier falta de ortografía que se me haya podido escapar, y gracias por vuestras reviews; muchas veces son las que animan a seguir escribiendo :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**MAYA**

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Lo que parecía ser otro día más en la aldea se había convertido, de pronto, en un mar tempestuoso de gente corriendo en todas direcciones, sumidas en el pánico, huyendo de las espadas y el fuego que les perseguían. Pronto se había fijado en que el objetivo del fuego no eran las casas, sino la gente, provocar miedo en ellos, por lo que permaneció oculta en la casa, creyendo que su presencia pasaría desapercibida y que pronto habría pasado todo y la aldea volvería a la normalidad.

Pero no fue así.

Su captura había sido cuestión de tiempo y, tan pronto como sus captores habían visto el símbolo impreso sobre su piel, había acabado firmando su propia sentencia. Por eso, no había dudado en aprovechar la oportunidad de escapar tan pronto se le presentó, y gracias a su magia pudo liberarse de las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas y aturdir a sus captores el tiempo justo para poder escapar de ellos. Todo habría sido perfecto… si uno de los soldados que iban más adelante no la hubiese visto.

Lo siguiente era borroso. Caballos, acero, árboles, piedras, gritos, dolor,… y, de repente, nada.

Entonces, ¿por qué se oían voces?

"Me ha encontrado", pensó. "Es él. Me ha encontrado, es él,…".

El pánico comenzó a inundarla, mitigando el dolor pulsante que sentía en la cabeza. Ya tendría tiempo de descansar cuando estuviese a salvo. No podía dejar que le cogiera.

Abrió los ojos. Tan pronto como lo hizo, el poco color que tenía en la cara desapareció como el sol tras una nube de tormenta.

"No".

Se encontraba tendida en una cama (y en ropa interior, lo que aumentó su sensación de alarma), en lo que parecía una botica.

"Me ha encontrado".

Cuando giró la cabeza, vio dos pares de ojos, unos jóvenes y azules, y los otros, verdes y ancianos, fijos en ella. Antes de que tuviese tiempo de abrir la boca, los dos individuos se acercaron a ella, uno a cada lado de la cama, impidiéndola escapar.

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Rápidamente, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama; se arrepintió tan pronto la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y los dos rostros se acercaban más y más al de ella, con expresiones serias y atentas.

- No… no me hagáis nada – murmuró débilmente mientras notaba como el más anciano sostenía su cabeza y la invitaba a recostarse en la cama donde yacía.

El anciano se detuvo unos segundos y le dirigió una mirada cálida, casi reconfortante.

- No queremos haceros daño, mi señora. Sólo tratamos de ayudar.

La joven druida no hizo ningún comentario, y se dejó colocar de nuevo sobre las almohadas. El anciano parecía buena persona, y el joven no tenía cara de lo contrario, pero había sufrido demasiado en la vida por culpa de gente con aspecto de buena persona. El tiempo y el dolor le habían enseñado a no fiarse de las apariencias, y menos siendo lo que era.

Pero eso no le impedía ser agradecida cuando tenía que serlo.

- Gracias – le dijo al anciano tan pronto apartó sus manos de la cabeza de ella y esta reposaba sobre el cómodo y mullido almohadón.

Sus ojos pasaron del anciano al otro hombre, al joven. Era delgaducho, aunque no demasiado alto. Y, a juzgar por sus ropajes, debía de tratarse de un sirviente o alguien de rango inferior. Pese a que no destaca precisamente por una apariencia física apuesta, sus ojos eran particularmente bonitos. Eran azules, grandes y brillantes, llenos de vida y de algo más.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante su hallazgo y trató de incorporarse en la cama, antes de que los brazos del anciano la frenaran.

- No os mováis – dijo el anciano.

Sentía sus manos, firmes pero suaves, sobre su pecho; no las retiró hasta que dejó de ver indicios de resistencia en la druida. Pero, ¿cómo iba a tenerlos? Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando al joven de ojos azules, que aparentaba ser un criado normal (y desde luego no lo era), y que le mantenía la mirada con una mezcla entre curiosidad e incomodidad.

Descubrir su presencia, al menos, le había reconfortado. Si bien no sabía nada del anciano, rara era la criatura mágica que no había oído hablar del joven. Un mago inusual y particularmente talentoso, ese era él. Sin duda alguna, se le conociese como se le conociese, aquel joven era la persona que estaba buscando.

Era hora de pasar a la acción.

"Emrys," le llamó en su mente, estableciendo una conversación telepática entre ambos, "necesito vuestra ayuda".

Supo que no se había equivocado de persona tan pronto vio como el joven, silencioso, abría los ojos, sorprendido, y se cambiaba de postura, ligeramente incómodo.

"Aquí no me conocen con ese nombre", respondió él, "y además, no está bien hablar entre nosotros así cuando hay gente delante".

Ella supo que se refería al anciano, cuya identidad desconocía. Miró a Emrys llena de dudas, pero él le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Tranquila, es de fiar. Sabe quien soy".

La joven observó que Emrys miró con una sonrisa ¿rebelde? al anciano, que alternaba entre ella y él la misma mirada de desconcierto y curiosidad.

Al final, la vidente despejó sus dudas y habló.

- Emrys,… - empezó.

- Merlín – interrumpió el anciano.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia él e inclinó la cabeza con gesto de cortesía.

- Yo soy Maya. Gracias por atender mis heridas.

El anciano se quedó mirándola sonriendo ante un chiste interno que ella no pilló, pero supo recomponerse y dedicarla un gesto educado y amable que casi la hizo sentirse a salvo.

- No hay de qué. Los arañazos ya casi han curado, pero la herida de la cabeza era bastante fea. Harán falta otro par de días hasta que estéis bien, mi señ…

- ¿De qué os reís? – interrumpió Maya.

Emrys llevaba desde el principio desternillándose de risa; en esos momentos, cualquier intento de disimular su ataque había desaparecido, y el joven se desternillaba abiertamente… haciéndola sentir estúpida.

El mago paró tan pronto se dio cuenta de que la druida y el anciano le estaban mirando, y cuando respondió su cara era del mismo tono rojo que la bandera de Camelot.

- Disculpad, mi señora.

- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? Decídmelo.

Merlín se quedó petrificado ante el tono autoritario de ella, lo que hizo que la joven se sintiese culpable. No era quien, supo, para exigirle nada a los demás. No era, ni mucho menos, el rey de Camelot.

- Es solo que habéis equivocado nuestros nombres, mi señora – dijo el anciano, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir nada – Él es Merlín.

"_Aquí no me conocen con ese nombre_", le había dicho. Ahora lo entendía.

Ella también se ruborizó.

- Oh. Lo siento. – miró al anciano y a Emrys, Merlín o como fuese que se llamase, tratando de hacerle ver que la disculpa había ido dirigida también a él por el tono que había usado antes. Después, volvió la vista de nuevo hacia el anciano.- ¿Cómo os llamáis vos?

- Gaius. – sonrió.

- Encantada, Gaius.

En ese momento, llegó el turno de que Gaius inclinase la cabeza en señal de cortesía.

Maya volvió de nuevo la vista hacia Emrys.

- Emrys…

- Merlín. – la interrumpió él.

- Merlín, necesito vuestra ayuda.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado como un mes desde la última vez, demasiado tiempo. No me culpéis a mí, culpad a la universidad ;_; En fin, siempre queda el consuelo de que las Navidades están a la vuelta de la esquina (mal de muchos…). Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo; esta vez, conoceremos mejor a nuestra druida, quien, a estas alturas, ya sabréis que se llama Maya. Odio dejarlo así, pero es que si no no sé donde cortar XD Con suerte (aunque no prometo nada), tendréis publicado el nuevo capítulo de esta fic para el puente de diciembre. Pero claro, las musas de hoy pueden no existir mañana, así que ¿quién sabe? No olvidéis en dejar review mientras y en decir si os gusta o no o cualquier cosa que necesitéis expresar. Muchas gracias por tener la paciencia de esperar ¡UN MES! para leer este capítulo, sois geniales :)


End file.
